deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dargoo Faust/Dr. Kondraki vs The Spy
What lives beyond the shadows? The Unseen move and thrive outside of our daily routines, watching in pure silence. Worlds of conflict and espionage can exist under a bed, inside a shady closet, within an unsuspecting neighborhood. Nefarious plots of murder and scientific plight exist in the twilight, where white and black mix into a cruel grey. But when the light turns on, what will you find? A good laugh at a clever joke, or a bloody knife jutting from your back? Dr. Kondraki, Foundation photographer and supporter of the weaponization of SCPs. VS The Spy, a charasmatic french mercenary for hire, specializing in covert killings. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST!? SEASON 1 (Theme: SCP) EPISODE 4 'Doctor Kondraki' ' 'Dr. ████████ Kondraki' is a gruff and anti-social researcher of the SCP-Foundation, lead of research of Site 17 and a major supporter of SCP weaponization. Joining the Foundation at 35 years of age, Kondraki slowly worked his way up the ranks of the organization, his expertise in cameras as well as his help in the containment of SCP-408 being major reasons for his gain of level three clearance. He has helped The Foundation photograph and capture normally imperceivable/invisible SCPs, as well as produce several weapons out of the cross-interaction of multiple anomalies. He is an expert swordsman due to his fencing "hobby" as well as a master photographer. 'Equipment' 636px-Nikon_d3_1.jpg|SCP-515 medium (2).jpg|SCP-408 *'SCP-408:' A cluster of anomalous butterflies that have an unspecified symbiotic relationship with Kondraki. The cluster has a hive-mind with varying intelligence (depending on how large the cluster is at the time) and acts as Kondraki's first line of defense and main stealth tactic. They can group together and change their colors in order to create a near perfect camouflage or a hyper-realistic 3-D illusion. It has been known to create terrifying illusions to scare attackers away when necessary. While having known to block bullet fire to protect Kondraki, they tend to dissipate and/or lose effectiveness as they take in more damage. *'SCP-515-ARC: '''Kondraki's camera, as well as his major offensive tool. The camera is an amalgamation of different SCPs ranging from SCP-143 alloyed metal to a lens comprise of SCP-408 cells. The end-product of the cross-testing is a camera capable of capturing images of any living being via taking a picture of their 'essence', even when invisible or undetectable. The camera's flash creates a large burst of energy similar to concentrated sunlight, creating third degree burns and temporary blindness when at close-range. As for rate of fire, the camera takes flash shots at the same speed of a Nikon D3 camera, so it can be considered to be semi-automatic. *'Straight-Blade Sabre: Kondraki claimed to have a 'hobby' of fencing that was later revealed to be expertise in sword-fighting. He will be utilising the sword he carried in Incident 239-B, and while no specifics on the sword were given, it was described to be of "exceptional quality". For purposes of the battle the sword with be of average length, i.e. 35 inches. '''Extra Notes If this short summary of Kondraki's abilities is insufficiant, I suggest looking through his personnel file. Try following some of the cross-references and links until you hit a dead-end if you want to get the most information as possible (Warning: Most of the info you can get from that is here, and it is a LONG read). For clarification: SCP-515 will be able to capture the Spy when he is invisible and disguised, but it will be susceptible to sabotage from the sapper. 'The Spy ' The Spy is the master of stealth on the BLU ''team'' in Team Fortress 2, helping gather intelligence and stab the backs of the opposing team. A Frenchman, The Spy is very charismatic, sarcastic, and most of all, Romantic; he regularly goes out with the opposing Scout's Mother. He i''s a mercenary for hire, and has numerous years of experience in covert killing''. Utilizing some of the more technologically advanced equipment of his team, The Spy is able to change his appearance, or not appear at all. ''While not a direct fighter, the Spy ''also has provisions in case he is discovered, however he is much less efficient in direct combat. 'Equipment' 250px-Revolver IMG.png|Revolver 250px-Sapper IMG.png|Sapper Butterfly Knife.png|Knife Disguise Kit IMG.png|Disguise Kit Invis Watch IMG.png|Invis Watch *'Revolver:' The Spy carries a stock revolver distributed by Mann Co., which looks and functions similarly to a Colt Diamondback. It can hold 6 rounds of 24 total in it's chamber, and fires at a maximum rate of 1 bullet per .58 seconds. *'Sapper: '''The Spy's sapper functions as a solution for pesky engineers: it can shut down and destroy most electrically-powered appliances in a brief matter of time (save for larger, more complex machines). As it is electrically-powered, SCP-515-ARC is susceptible to this tool. *'Disguise Kit: ' The main tool for infiltration tasks. The Disguise kit can allow the Spy to take on the guise of his foes, or even his teammates, allowing him to bypass sentries and enter into RED territory. *'Invis Watch: The Invisibility watch carried by the spy can render him effectively undetectable, with the exception being that flames and liquids coming off of the Spy are still visible. The cloak can last for 10 seconds total, and takes thirty seconds to completely recharge. *'''Knife: The Spy also carries with him a foldable, clip bladed butterfly knife. While not very effective in melee combat, the knife allows for persise and deadly strikes towards the unwary. When weilded with enough skill it can kill most fighters with a swift stab to the back. 'Extra Notes' Again, if this short summary is insufficiant, I highly suggest you look over the Spy's arsenal and description on the TF2 Wiki, which is where I was able to find most of my statistics (This time, not a long read!). For clarification: SCP-515 will be able to capture the Spy when he is invisable and disguised, but it will be susceptible to sabotage from the sapper. 'X-Factors' Kondraki-Factor-The Spy 35-Experiance-85 While Kondraki is no stranger to combat and the abnormal, he has only shown to be in direct and unprepared combat in a small number of occations. Most of his SCP captures and decommissions were done with extreme preparation and prior-knowledge, and as a researcher has almost no combat training save for his expertise in swordplay. The Spy, on the other hand is a trained mercenary, who has been killing folks for decades. 80-Intelligence-55 The Spy is the third most intelligent member of his team, only outclassed by the Medic and Engineer. He is an artistocrat outside of combat, frequently reading books in his spare time. This, however barely compares to Kondraki's Intelligence as being part of the SCP foundation. He knows how to handle Scips and abnormal beings, as well as having an expertise in the unseen. And having Level Three clearence in the Foundation means lots of info on the paranormal. 75-Stealth-65 While both fighters are well versed in staying hidden, Kondraki just outclasses The Spy when it comes to his control of the battlefield and experience using SCP-408. With the butterflies constantly around him, Kondraki can apply his skills on a much larger scale as well as for a much longer period of time. The Spy, however, is more knowledgable in applying his stealth to combat situations. 70 (20)*-Durability-40 By himself, Kondraki could probably not survive a single shot to the leg. However, with SCP-408, Kondraki can survive gunfire for an extended period of time. This comes at the cost of losing his stealth abilities, as the cluster of 408 dissipates after it takes heavy damage. The Spy can take a hit, but doesn't have much in terms of protection. *70: With 408. 20: Without. 20 does not have to be counted when averaged, but might need to be considered for final verdict, as there is a chance for the cluster to dissipate. 'Setting' The setting with be within SCP Site-REDACTED, as the Spy has been sent to get information on the shady Foundation that's lurking underneath the Gravel Pit's combat zones. Once inside, he takes out several aspects of the Site's security (including several guards and the communications systems) before he is confronted with Kondraki. Long hallways connecting medium to large-rooms in dim lighting, plenty of space for hiding and illusion-making. 'Voting Rules' To be accepted a vote must: 1) Have a long, detailed, and organized structure. 2) Be readable, or at least have some sense of Grammar and Spelling. 3) Is somewhat reasonable. Both steps are defineed by myself, and if I will notify the voter if it does not meet criteria. 'Battle' TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Blog posts